


Destiny Of Moons

by ParrotsYetPugs



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrotsYetPugs/pseuds/ParrotsYetPugs
Summary: Tawnypaw, a 9 moon old apprentice, has been through a lot. Her siblings were killed because of her mistakes, she thinks about this everyday, and it starts to affect her daily life and training. She feels like she can't forgive herself... Or can she?
Relationships: Ashroot & Nettlefrost, Redclaw & Poppyrain, Tallstorm & Tansyhawk
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

Moonclan  
Leader: Quietstar ( White she-cat with orange eyes )

Deputy: Dovestone ( Gray and black tom with red eyes )

Medicine Cat: Pouncescar ( Ginger colored tom with pale white tail )

Warriors: Ratwing ( Brown tabby tom with a torn ear )  
Snowfin ( A white she-cat with silver stripes )  
Leafsong ( A tom with silver ticked tortoiseshell fur a dark nose and golden eyes )  
Nettlefrost ( Brown tabby tom with green eyes )  
Apprentice: Softpaw  
Flakefeather ( Pale she-cat with brown freckles )  
Redclaw ( A red orange tom with abnormally sharp claws )  
Apprentice: Tumblepaw  
Thunderdust ( Yellow tabby tom with white eyes )  
Waterbranch ( Brown tom tabby with blue eyes )  
Apprentice: Garpaw  
Fallenshadow ( A black she-cat with a huge white spot on her eye )  
Ashroot ( A light grey she-cat with white ears )  
Poppyrain ( Red and orange she-cat with green eyes )  
Apprentice: Tawnypaw  
Tallstorm ( A tall white tom with storm gray eyes )  
Apprentices: Softpaw ( A white she-cat with yellow eyes )  
Tumblepaw ( A brown tabby tom that is half blind )  
Garpaw ( A white tom with yellow eyes )  
Tawnypaw ( A calico she-cat with blue eyes )

Queens: Jayfur ( A dark blue and white she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Skykit, Violetkit )  
Tansyhawk ( A yellow she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail. Kits: Beekit )

Elders: Sheeplight ( a fluffy white she-cat with brown eyes )

Sunclan  
Leader: Volestar ( Brown tom with sparkling gold eyes )

Deputy: Shattersky ( White she-cat with light blue eyes )

Medicine Cat: Shinewing ( Golden she-cat with a broken leg )

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thornpaw ( Grey cat with green eyes )

Warriors: Streamfall ( A black she-cat with light blue eyes )  
Apprentice: Rabbitpaw  
Cedarwish ( A dark blue mute she-cat )  
Grassheart ( A orange tabby tom with a long tail )  
Willowcloud ( A white she-cat with one black paw )  
Apprentice: Duskpaw  
Windfeather ( Light grey tom with stormy grey eyes )  
Fishfang ( White and grey tom with stormy grey eyes )  
Apprentice: Honeypaw  
Harefur ( A pale tom with white paws and red eyes )  
Briarshadow ( A calico she-cat with a blinded eye )

Apprentices: Rabbitpaw ( A pale she-cat with crimson eyes )  
Duskpaw ( A pale tom with purple eyes )  
Honeypaw ( A pale she-cat with violet eyes )

Queens: Chirpflame ( A yellow she-cat with purple eyes. Kits: Marigoldkit, Waspkit )

Elders: Longfeather ( Pale and black tom )  
Garfur ( Orange tabby tom )

Treeclan  
Leader: Flowerstar ( White and yellow she-cat with green eyes )

Deputy: Finchtalon ( Yellow and black tom with orange eyes )

Medicine Cat: Aloemist ( Grey she-cat with light green eyes )

Warriors: Destinyflower (Black and white she-cat with brown eyes )

Dogsnake ( Brown tabby tom with lightning yellow eyes )  
Lakefoot ( White she-cat with dark blue paws )  
Apprentice: Hollypaw  
Songmouse ( White she-cat with a huge scar on her back )  
Woodwing ( Brown tabby tom with green eyes )  
Brownleaf ( Brown tabby tom with green eyes )  
Dustshiver ( Light brown tom with yellow eyes )  
Snakefang ( Yellow tom with brown eyes )  
Apprentice: Darkpaw   
Icefur ( Dark blue she-cat with light blue eyes )

Apprentices: Hollypaw ( Dark blue she-cat with green eyes )  
Darkpaw ( Black tom with green eyes )

Queens: Pitchfall ( Black she-cat with purple eyes )

Elders: Kitefoot ( Orange she-cat with light green eyes )  
Foresttail ( White and black tom with a abnormally fluffy tail )


	2. Prologue

“Tawnypaw!” Berrypaw let out a hiss as he followed the calico she-cat.  
“Oh, stop being a chicken, Berrypaw! What do you think will happen?” Tawnypaw rolled her eyes at her brother.  
“Berrypaw’s right, this is really dangerous.” Twigpaw flattened his ears as he spoke.  
“What do you think will happen? Random shadow cats coming to attack us? Quit being so absurd!” Tawnypaw laughed.  
“Im just saying.” Twigpaw gave Tawnypaw a worried look.  
Suddenly, they heard a rustle in a nearby bush, Tawnypaw froze.  
“What was that…?” Berrypaw said, just then, he heard a horrifying howl and a bark.  
“DOGS!” Twigpaw yowled.   
Berrypaw hissed, but was immediately bit on the neck by the dog. Tawnypaw chased the dog that was carrying her littermate, but little did she know, another dog had gotten Twigpaw. Tawnypaw gasped as she stared at her brother’s motionless body. No! She yowled, and scratched the dog’s face furiously. The dog whined and ran away. She looked back to see Berrypaw, also lying dead. Blood poured out of both of their necks.  
“NO!” She screeched.


	3. Chapter I

Tawnypaw gasped, and looked around her den anxiously. Just a dream.. Tawnypaw looked outside, it was almost dawn. Might as well get up… Im not really tired. Tawnypaw walked towards the prey pile. She was still shaking from her awful nightmare. She picked a mouse from the prey pile, and ate it under The Moon Oak.  
“Tawnypaw? You're up?” A silver striped cat walked out of the warrior’s den.  
“Snowfin? Oh, just a nightmare.” The calico cat sighed.  
“Awh, again?” Snowfin laid next to the apprentice.  
“Yeah, same thing, too.” Tawnypaw frowned.  
Snowfin’s heart sank for the apprentice.  
“I just can’t forgive myself. It's been countless moons, but I just can’t, if I hadn’t been so confident, then maybe they would be here.” She gave the warrior a sad expression.  
“I’m not sure If I can help, but I’m sure they both forgave you in Starclan.” Snowfin reassured the young cat.  
“But what if they don’t forgive me? I took their lives.” Tawnypaw panicked.  
“Calm down, Tawnypaw.” Snowfin hushed the cat.  
“Snowfin! It's time for my daily tick checking!” Sheeplight mewed from the elder’s den.  
“Coming!” Snowfin gave Tawnypaw a smile before running off to help her mother.  
Tawnypaw sighed. She saw Quietstar walk out of his den, followed by the deputy, Dovestone.  
“Ratwing, can you lead a patrol to patrol the border of Sunclan? Bring Leafsong, Nettlefrost, and Softpaw with you.” Dovestone ordered the cats.  
“And Flakefeather, can you lead a patrol to check the borders of Moonclan and Treeclan? Bring Thunderdust and Fallenshadow with you.”  
Flakefeather nodded, and gestured for the cats named to follow him.  
“And finally, Tallstorm and Waterbranch. Go and hunt.”  
Tawnypaw stretched, relieved she wasn’t called on a patrol.  
“Tawnypaw! Time to train!” Poppyrain called the apprentice. Tawnypaw turned to face her mentor.  
“Come, we’re going to do some battle training.” Poppyrain told her apprentice, and Tawnypaw followed her into The Training Pond. Tawnypaw saw Garpaw, who was fighting with his mentor, Waterbranch. She soon saw Tumblepaw enter along with Tumblepaw’s mentor, Redclaw.  
“Redclaw! There you are!” Poppyrain smiled, and waved her tail at the tom. Redclaw smiled back.  
“It's good to see you, Poppyrain.” Redclaw bowed his head at Poppyrain.  
“Be prepared to be defeated, Tawnypaw!” Tumblepaw yowled.  
“Tumblepaw, hush. You're gonna chase away all the prey.” Redclaw scolded the apprentice.  
“Oops.” Tumblepaw said, obviously embarrassed.  
“Alright, let's start the spar.” Redclaw ordered his apprentice to stand about 3 tails away from where Tawnypaw was ordered to stand.  
“Ready.. 3… 2… 1… Go!” Poppyrain announced.  
Tumblepaw launched himself onto the she-cat, but Tawnypaw used her powerful paws to kick the tom off. Tawnypaw felt confident, until Tumblepaw launched himself once more, and she froze. Memories of the dogs that killed her brother flashed in her mind, but soon she was taken back into reality.  
“Tawnypaw! Are you okay?” Poppyrain called.  
“Ugh… Yes.” Tawnypaw got up. She looked around.  
“Redclaw and Tumblepaw went to get help. What Happened?” Poppyrain helped the apprentice up as she spoke.  
“I… Memories.” Tawnypaw sighed.  
“Poppyrain! What happened? Is Tawnypaw okay?” Pouncescar rushed to help the cats.  
Poppyrain guided Pouncescar to somewhere private. Tawnypaw stood there, not sure what to do next. She saw her mother, Ashroot, running towards her.  
“Tawnypaw! I heard what happened, are you okay?” She said worriedly.  
“Mom, I'm okay.” Tawnypaw smiled.  
“Here, let's head back to camp.” Ashroot offered.  
“Okay.” 

Tawnypaw stood in camp, she sighed. She saw Ratwing return with his patrol.  
“Did anything happen out on your patrol?” Dovestone asked the old tabby.  
“Err… Nope. Except for this Softie scaring away all der prey.” Ratwing reported. Softpaw glared at Ratwing.  
Their patrol was followed by Flakefeather’s patrol.  
“Quietstar! Dovestone! We saw Treeclan taking part of our land! They were prepared to fight for it, and Fallenshadow was attacked!” Flakefeather yowled.  
“Redclaw, Leafsong, Snowfin! Go check the situation!” Quietstar ordered. The 3 cats dashed out of camp.  
Tawnypaw shuddered. She did not like Treeclan the slightest bit.  
Tallstorm and Waterbranch soon returned.  
“Did I miss anything?” Tallstorm asked.  
“Treeclan has taken some of our territory!” Skykit yowled.  
“Skykit! Let the warriors handle the situation!” Jayfur hissed.  
“But mom! We are warriors!” Skykit complained.  
“No, you're 4 moons old, for Starclan’s sake! Go back to the nursery.” Jayfur scolded.  
“Ughh.. Fine.” Skykit grumpily walked into the den.  
She soon saw Snowfin speed into the camp.  
“Quietstar, there are even more cats. I think this calls for a battle.” Snowfin said.  
“Alright, Tawnypaw, Nettlefrost, Flakefeather, Thunderdust, and Leafsong. Go help them.” Quietstar ordered.  
Tawnypaw gasped. _Me? Oh no… ___


	4. Chapter 2

“Follow me, I know where this is happening.” Flakefeather led the cats to the border.  
“We will fight our fur off for this land!” An apprentice from Treeclan yowled.  
“Hush, Darkpaw! We must be smart.” Snakefang hissed.  
“Why do you want this land?” Thunderdust glared.  
“It was ours in the first place! You stole it from us!” Songmouse yowled.  
“Our old leader, Ivystar took this land, and your old leader, Tidestar, rightfully gave it to us!” Flakefeather argued.  
“That's right! And now we'll take it back! Tidestar was a coward!” Songmouse waved her tail aggressively.   
“You’re wrong! Tidestar saw we were suffering, and gave us land! He cared for the other clans!” Thunderdust growled.  
“Well, now, it's every clan for themselves!” Songmouse screeched.  
“Quietstar decided we need more backup, so I'm here, and so is Redclaw!” The cats saw Tumblepaw. Tumblepaw had a look of terror as he saw Hollypaw.   
Hollypaw had a worrisome face, however every cat seemed to not notice.  
“What are we waiting for?” Darkpaw said. “Lets go!”   
Darkpaw launched onto Nettlefrost, however the apprentice was immediately thrown off. Snakefang hissed, and attacked Nettlefrost.  
Tawnypaw saw Dustshiver leaping at her, and she unsheathed her claws, and clawed his throat. The cat fell down. Tawnypaw gasped. No. I can’t kill any more cats, I already killed my brothers. She suddenly felt the images of the night dancing in her head. She screamed, and was thrown into reality. When she went back, she saw she was pinned. She managed to escape, and she ran straight into the forest. However a cat was following her, and she was pushed off a cliff. She gasped. Everything hurt.  
“Weak.” She heard a cat say, right before the whole world went black.

Tawnypaw grunted. “Ughh… Everything hurts..”   
“Tawnypaw! You're awake.” Pouncescar smiled.  
“Whaa?” Tawnypaw said, confused.  
“We found you at the edge of the shore, passed out right after the battle.” Pouncescar explained.  
“Oh… I remember now. I was chased and pushed off a cliff.” Tawnypaw said.  
“Oh no! Then you might have more than a few scars… Can you move your paws?” Pouncescar asked worriedly.  
“Ugh.. I think so.” Tawnypaw stretched her paws.  
“Can you move your back paw?”   
Tawnypaw moved her back paw, and she immediately felt a sharp pain. She groaned.   
“It… hurts.” Tawnypaw attempted to move it again, and felt the same sharp pain.  
“Oh… I don’t know what it is, maybe I should ask Shinewing… I’ll be back soon, Tawnypaw.” Pouncescar ran off.  
Tawnypaw looked outside.   
“Rawr! I'm Beeclaw of Moonclan!” Beekit yowled.  
“And I’m Skybird of Moonclan!” Skykit smiled.  
“Then who am I?” Violetkit asked.  
“You can be Violetshade of Treeclan.” Skykit said.  
“Awhh! But Treeclan is stupid!” Violetkit complained.  
“Violetkit, Treeclan is one of the clans. You can’t say that.” Jayfur said to the young kit.  
“They called their own leader a coward! That's what Thunderdust said!” Violetkit argued.   
Tawnypaw sighed and closed her eyes, she blocked out the protests of the kits, and soon drifted into sleep. However, when she woke up, she found herself in a dark forest instead of her usual nightmare.   
“Hello?” She meowed.  
“Welcome, Tawnypaw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently created a wiki for this just for fun, here is the URL! Keep in mind, it is a work in progress.   
> https://turtlefanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Turtle%27s_Warrior_Cats_Fanfiction_Wiki


	5. Chapter 3

“Who are you?” Tawnypaw asked and raised her tail warily.   
“Nighttail, I mean no harm.” The black tom mewed.  
“Where am I?” Tawnypaw looked around and flattened her ears. _I don’t like the feelings this place gives me…_  
“The Place Of No Stars.” Nighttail said.  
“I… This is an evil place! How do I leave!” Tawnypaw hissed, backing away from Nighttail.  
“Wait! We can help you train to be a better warrior.” Nighttail meowed.  
“No, Im okay!” Tawnypaw panicked. How do I leave?  
“Nighttail? Whats happening?” Tawnypaw heard a familiar voice, and she saw a tail of a brown tabby.  
“I’m trying to recruit a new cat, but they seem to be very keen on leaving.” Nighttail said to the cat. The cat revealed itself and Tawnypaw gasped. _Tumblepaw!_ Tumblepaw seemed to be expressing the same surprise as Tawnypaw. Tumblepaw gave her a forced smile, _as of saying Let's not tell anyone, okay?_  
“Perhaps I could talk to her?” Tumblepaw suggested.  
“Go for it.” Nighttail walked away.  
“I will never join!” Tawnypaw yowled, and threatened Tumblepaw with her claws.   
“Listen! These cats aren’t bad anymore. They learned, they're helping us now!” Tumblepaw jeered.   
“What do you mean?” Tawnypaw’s ears flattened.   
“They want to help us become better warriors. That's what I mean.” Tumblepaw said, waving his tail around.  
“I… I’ll think about it. But for now, how do I leave?”   
“Close your eyes.” Tumblepaw instructed.   
Tawnypaw nodded, and slowly faded away. She woke up to her normal camp. However, she was tired. It was dusk.  
“Hi, Tawnypaw. Sorry it took so long. The other cats weren’t convinced I was actually getting help.” Pouncesar said. Behind her, stood the Sunclan medicine cat.   
The cats went straight to work. The medicine cat touched her leg, making her wince. She got up.  
“I believe it's a broken bone.” The medicine cat meowed to Pouncescar.  
“Use some cobwebs to bind their broken bones, and mix some sting nettle and comfrey for them.” Pouncescar nodded, and the two said goodbye. Pouncescar did what the medicine cat asked. As Pouncescar worked, the apprentice thought about what Tumblepaw had told her. _Maybe it's worth a try… It kept my mind off of the incident, that's for sure…_ Her mind then traced to that day, and she shivered and whimpered as the image of Berrypaw’s dead body floated in her head.   
“Tawnypaw? Are you okay?” Pouncescar asked worriedly.   
“Ye… Yes.” Tawnypaw laid down, and sighed.  
 _How long will it take for this to heal?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently created a wiki for this just for fun, here is the URL! Keep in mind, it is a work in progress.  
> https://turtlefanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Turtle%27s_Warrior_Cats_Fanfiction_Wiki


End file.
